


Bloodlines

by noveltea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Adam are more than just a partnership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlines

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters.
> 
> Original prompt by yeclek (LJ): Supernatural, Adam/Michael, more than a replacement

Michael looked down at Earth and saw his Father's toys.

They were puppets and play things and utterly unimportant to him.

Where Lucifer saw competition for their Father's attention and affection, Michael simply knew that nothing could replace the angels in God's favour. There was no competition.

There was just a rogue brother defying his father.

He'd waited for this moment for a very long time.

Waited in anticipation and trepidation for a single moment in history that would reveal his true fate. He didn't like what he had to do, but he was a good son; he would do what was needed.

And he'd do it no matter the consequences; he'd do it even if it meant choosing the second best to achieve his means.

Adam was the youngest in a bloodline destined to fulfil the fate of the angels. He was untested and untried.

He was unattached to the Winchester brothers who'd thus far proved stubborn and unyielding - traits that only humans could display in such strength. Adam was driven by the need to be with his mother once more.

And when someone needed someone they would do anything.

At first the replacement was merely just convenient.

But the longer Michael spent inside Adam the stronger the bond became.

Adam gave himself over entirely; he had to.

Michael consumed him.

A perfect partnership.


End file.
